


Long Flight

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Aomine, M/M, plane flights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't really like planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Flight

Kagami didn’t realize that Aomine was afraid of flying until Aomine tried to nonchalantly ask (he was begging and anyone would have noticed) for Kagami to take the window seat during take off.

Watching Aomine attempt to avoid looking out of the window brought a smile to Kagami’s face.

“Just go to sleep, Aomine. We have a long flight ahead of us,” Kagami whispered, figuring that he should at least keep Aomine’s fear between them.

Aomine sent him a look that said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” though the way he turned away from the window the moment the plane started rolling towards the runway said otherwise. “Shut up.”

Kagami chuckled, slipping his hands into Aomine’s. Despite the scowl on Aomine’s face, his grip on Kagami’s hand was pretty strong. For Kagami, take off was the best part of the flight. Something about watching the tree whizz by as they sped down the run way or the way the buildings and the cars slowly became specs beneath them as they went higher and higher into the air was very thrilling to him.

Obviously, Aomine didn’t think the same.

He had his back pressed firmly against the seat and his eyes glued on the back of the seat in front of him.  He was running his thumb along Kagami’s knuckles absently, waiting for his stomach to stop flipping.

Kagami laid his head down on Aomine’s shoulder, running his hand along Aomine’s thigh soothingly. Once they were finally in the air and the ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign was turned off, Kagami brought down the shades on the window and asked Aomine to return to the window seat.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, idiot.”

Aomine grumbled but shockingly obeyed. They switched seats and Aomine once again asked Kagami why he wanted them to move.

“If you fall asleep, at least you’ll have the plane to lean against,” he explained flatly.

“Why can’t I just use you as a pillow?” Aomine scoffed.

“Because if I want to get up, I don’t want to wake you up each time.” Kagami held his hand again. He watched Aomine glare at their hands while he laced their fingers together.

“How noble…”

“The things I do for you.” Kagami sighed dramatically and once against rested his head back on Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine sighed and placed his head down on Kagami’s, playing with their fingers.

“How long is this flight again…?”

Kagami hummed, gently pinching Aomine’s skin between his index finger and thumb. “Over 11 hours.”

Aomine groaned, turning his face down and burying it in Kagami’s hair. “How do you do this so often?”

Kagami shrugged. “It gets easier.”

“And we have to do it again on the way back…”

Kagami could hear the dread in Aomine’s voice. “Oi. Don’t ask to follow me home next time if you aren’t willing to fly!”

“Tch.”

Kagami sighed, lifting the armrest and shifting in his seat until he was comfortably pressed against Aomine’s side. “Just shut up and sleep. It’ll make it easier.”

Aomine grunted, pulling Kagami’s hand up and pressing his lips against his flesh. He just held his hand there, gently gnawing at his skin. “Wake me up when we get there.”

“Of course.”


End file.
